Strongest In All World
by Forbidden Black Rose
Summary: This is a crossover of Twilight,Mortal Instruments And The Percy Jackson Series. But my main character will be Renesmee Carlie Cullen.In my story she is not just a hybrid.She was also blessed my the Angels and the Gods and Goddesses.Is this happy ending?


**We're Meant To Be**

**Renesmee's P.O.V**

I can't believe today was the start of Summer Vacation! Also it means it's time for our visit Italy Volterra again. You see after a year of um…our confrontation Aro has asked us if we visitevery summer. He promised us he will not harm us if we visit him. And my family agreed. For the first few years Jane will shot daggers at me. But her brother was different. This caught my attention about him. After a couple of years he and I grew closer. I must admit I do have feelings but who would want a freak like me.

"You will not tell her before we leave Jacob. It will destroy her." Dad said.

"Edward yes I do I know she has the same feelings for me as I feel for her." Jacob said back to dad.

"Fine don't listen to me." Dad said.

Great drama just two days before we leave. What ever. I know some how I'll be dragged into this. But if it isn't pleasant I'll go to Italy a few days earlier.

"Nessie can you come down for a moment please." Mom said.

"Coming." I yelled.

When I arrived downstairs everyone was watching me. I have a feeling that somehow this is bad news for me.

"So what did you guys want be about" I asked curiously.

"Let's go outside Nessie **alone**" Jacob said.

I only nodded. When we reached the porch at the back Jake took my hand and was looking at my eyes.

"Nessie I have something to tell you." He said nervously.

"What is it Jake." I said

"Spit it out." I said, getting impatient.

"I imprinted on someone." He said all of a sudden.

"That's great Jake. Who's a lucky girl? When do I get to meet her?" I asked.

"You don't get it do you?" He yelled.

I flinched from his voice.

"Nessie sorry." He said.

"What don't I get!" I yelled.

Than all of a sudden Jake's lips were on mine. I tried to push him off but it was no use. Than I got an idea. I used my powers on Jake. I showed him,

_Him kissing me. But than all of a sudden I showed him something that happened last year during summer. It was of Alec hugging me good bye. And than I kissed him cheeks._

Jake backed off from the kiss. And he growled. I thought he would phase but instead he got into one knee. I gasped.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen I have loved you since the day I saw you. I don't ever wanna leave you. You are my imprint and I know you love me too. Please make me the luckiest man in the world and marry me." He said.

"Look Jake I love you too but only as a brother or a friend. And I'm sorry but even thought I'm you _imprint _that doesn't mean I love you like you love me. I'm sorry I….." I said but trailed off.

Instead I ran into the house tears streaming down my face. Everyone in my family was staring at me.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, before running into my room.

When I reached my room I grabbed all of my things for the trip to Italy. Than I got my book bag, and packed some stuff. Like my laptop, some books, my notebook, Ipod and all of my chargers for my stuff. I than grabbed my guitar and its case. I than checked if I had all of my stuff for summer. Four large suit cases, two medium suit cases, one small suit case and one duffle bad. I grabbed the four suit cases, and ran downstairs to put it. Than I did with all of my other carry-ons and last my book bad and guitar case with my guitar inside.

"Where are you going?" Mom yelled.

"Italy. I'm sorry but I can't stand it here with all of this mess. I need to think and be alone. I'll be at Volterra if you need anything. And if one of you come and chase me or do anything or say anything I will never forgive any of you. You all kept it a secret." I said.

"She's right. Just let her think and cool down. And plus we'll see her soon enough." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Thank you auntie Rose. Uncle Emmett and Jasper do you mind helping me with these?" I asked.

"Sure thing Nessie." They both said.

"You can put it in the trunk in my car." I said.

They got up and started to carry my stuff. I carried my book bag and guitar.

"Nessie why are you leaving though. You love Jake!" Mom said.

"No I don't. Not like he loves me. I only love him as a brother." I said.

I never did love Jake. I love someone else. But I'm not sure if he loves me back. Plus who would love e freak like me. Half-human and half-vampire.

"Nessie you are not a freak. You are special. And who is this boy." Dad asked.

"I'm not telling." I said.

I went up to grandpa and grandma and gave them a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. I than went up to aunt Alice and aunt Rosalie and did the same. I than went up to my parents.

"I'm sorry. But mom you were just using me to make the guilt inside you to be gone. I'm sorry dad and mom but you know it's true. I love you both." I said.

Than I walked outside and saw Emmett and Jasper done loading my stuff. I gave them both a hug and a kiss on the cheeks. When I got in my car my family was outside.

"Bye guys. See you in a few days. I love you all. I'll call you when I reach Italy." I said.

And with that I drove off. I looked my rearview mirror and saw my family looking at my car. I arrived at the airport in Port Angeles. I got of my car and loaded my stuff in the carts they have. I than called Aunt Rose.

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

After three rings she picked up.

"Ness what's wrong." She asked with a worry tone.

"Can you come and get my car. Please." I said

"I'm not sure." She said,

"If you come I'll tell you who I love." I said, making a deal.

"Okay." She said.

Than she hanged up. I waited for a few minutes. Than I saw her.

"First you tell me than I take your care. Deal?" She said.

"Okay." I said.

"I am in love with a vampire. We see him every summer. He is a Volturi guard. He looks young and he is a very valuable member." I said.

"Okay. Keep going." Rose said.

"It's Alec Volturi. Janes's twin brother." I said.

"Good choice. He is way better than that mutt." She said.

I chuckled.

"I got to go aunt Rose." I said.

"Okay. Call me first okay. Promise me." She said.

"I promise. The first thing I will do when I get there is call you. Find Alec tell him how I feel. Than call everyone else. Than I will call you again but you have to get out of hearing range and I'll tell you how it went with Alec." I said.

"Perfect." She said.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." She said.

I gave her one last hug. And than went in the airport. I went to the sales lady.

"How may I help you." She said.

"One ticket to Italy Volterra please." I said.

"Here you go." She said.

I gave her my money. My flight leaves five minutes. I walked to my dissented station and got in the plane. When I boarded the plane I found my seat. I said down and I feel asleep right away.

"Excuse me miss but we are here." Someone said.

I woke up and smiled.

"Thank you." I said.

I got up and got my stuff. When I got all of my belonging I took out my phone and called Rosalie.

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello." She said.

"Hey Rose. I just wanted to let you know I'm here." I said,

"Okay Nessie." She said.

I hanged up. I than called a taxi and told the driver where to go. When we reached the castle I gave him the money. I got all of my belongings but then I heard something.

"Hey Alec I think someone is here." Said the voice.

It sounded a lot like Felix.

"Oh yeah." Said Alec

Than two cloaks came out. I dropped all of my stuff and looked at the two.

"Hey Ren." Said Alec, while taking off him hood.

I ran up to him and flung my lands on his neck. He responded by placing his hands on my waist.

"I missed you." I whispered to him.

"I miss you too." He said.

We stayed like that for a while, till a cough alerted us back. We let go of each other. And I could tell my face was flushed.

"So Ren what brings you here to Italy early? And where's your family?" Asked Felix.

"Um...I think it's best if Aro tells you. And my family coming when we are suppose to be here. Why Felix? Do you wished me to leave and go back to that trash hole hell?" I asked?

He backed up and put his hands up showing he surrendered.


End file.
